The Masters Plan
by Agent 113
Summary: UPDATED !1Vlad masters once said that one day Danny will join him and his mother as well to form the Master family. Now the pieces are all in place and If danny cant stop it Vlad's Master Plan will be accomplished.
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom in the **Master Plan**

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM BUTCH HARTMAN DOES BUT I DO OWN THIS IDEA!

Opening: From outside Masters Manor we hear talking. "Maddie" says Vlad "you really should

come see my new research project I'm working on, it's a way to change spectral energy into more

complex shape." "Here I'll show you" says Vlad as he grabs some gloves off a shelf and a beaker.

Vlad puts the gloves on then pours out the beaker; the liquid begins to glow in Vald's hands. With

a thought I can manipulate the energy and Wollah! A 19th century English chair appears glowing

green but settling into a light blue. Imagine the benefits of travel no packing and is its own energy

source its lasts forever. "Not to mention" says Vlad with a hand on the chair. "How comfortable it

is care to try it out" says Vlad with a gleam in his eye. Maddie sits down "Umm it is quite

comfortable she says but then suddenly the chair falls back and stretches out becoming a doctors

table and ghostly chains appear from nowhere hogtie her instantly."VLAD"! Maddie screams.

Vlad smugly walks over to a wall then pushes a green and gold lamp over and that revealed a

button. Vlad then presses the button and some TV monitors with images of Jack, Jazz and Danny

appears, Also clips are shown from Bitter Reunions, Parental Bonding and One of a Kind. A

chalk board rolls out of the wall. "My dear Maddie I have known you for a long time, you are

smart, beautiful, stylish, and kind, But I still haven't been able to figure out the reason you married

that fool Jack." Vlad begins to write a complex math equation on the board with J for Jack, M for

Maddie, V for Vlad, and VM perfect. "Until recently it hit me that the only way you could marry

jack is a huge miscalculation in your D.N.A. that made you fall for Jack and so its up to me(Vlad

turns with an evil grin) to FIX IT. AHHHHHHHHHH!

Theme Song:

_(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom)_

_**Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
_  
**_When it didn't quite work  
His folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash  
Everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!_**

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_**When he first woke up  
He realized  
He had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls,  
Disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy! **_

_**It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts  
That were coming through  
He's here to fight  
For me and YOU!**_

_**(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)**_

**_Gonna catch them all cuz he's_** _Danny Phantom_


	2. What just Happened ?

Chapter 1

_**I week later:**_

Danny , Jazz and Jack are all sitting around eating breakfast. Its rice cereal because Danny can't

cook, Jazz cooks to slow and only serves healthy food and Jack is a pretty good cook but blather

on and on about ghosts so the food ends up scarred beyond recognition. "So Dad" says Danny.

"When is Mom coming back, I mean having takeout every night is great but I miss her cooking"

_and I don't trust plasimus Danny thinks to himself. _"Actually Danny-Boy" says Jack "I'm

supposed to pick her up from Vald's today. _Knock Knock._ I'll get it says Jack he raises the table

as he gets up. At the door is a man dressed in black and white with a top hat. **"Are you Jack **

**Fenton?" **The man Asks somberly in a deep nasally voice. "Yes I am" says Jack "And are you a

magician?". "because I love Magic especially haunted houses because I can catch the ghosts and make the house safe." Jack rambles practically jumping out of his bright orange jumpsuit with joy.

**NO!** The man barks "**I am a DIVORCE ATTORNEY for your wife". **At this Danny who was

drinking milk spits it all over Jazz. Jazz would usually be disgusted but her and Jack are in

total shock. Then Jack laughs neverously **_He-He He- Heeeeee-He-Heeeeeee, _**You almost

had me there for a second I believed you were serious. THE DA removes his Top Hat reaches

into it and pulls blue divorce papers out and stuffs them in Jack's face. **"Heart Attack **

**Serious" he says then walks away**. Jack in total shock, embarrassment and utter Horror

doesn't even close the door. But walks past the kitchen were Danny and Jazz are, up the

stairs, into his and maddies room. Then he plops on the bed and begins to weep and weep and

weep. Downstairs Danny in total shock says to Jazz. "What just happened?" in a high pitched

voice. Jazz still shocked tried to wipe some of the milk off of her face and clothes and says

"Mom just divorced dad but I can't explain why. "At this Danny jumps out of his chair and

screams "I KNOW WHO DID THIS AND VLAD IS GONNA PAY!" Danny runs outside in a

murderous rage not bothering to shut the door, the door that let in all the trouble to this once

Happy Household.

End of Chapter, Next Chapter: Confrontation


	3. Confrontation and a Scary Surprise!

Note: I'm having a little writers block this chapter is just to get the juices flowing again.

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Confrontation and a Scary Surprise:_**

Off of adrenaline and pure rage Danny keeps running and running and running until he is far away from his home. _"Or what used to be home" _he remarked sadly_. He _runs until common sense hits him. **_Why aren't I flying_**, laughing at himself he transforms feeling a little better no longer the shy, bullied 14yr old Danny Fenton but the ghost fighting superhero known as Danny Phantom. Then he begins to focus I'm in Amity Park about 500 miles away from Wisconsin. Flying at 120 mph Danny reaches Vlad's green and gold manner at noon. Seeing the green and gold remains Danny of the fiasco at the breakfast table earlier this morning and not bothering to stop Danny crashes right into Vlad's front door.

Surprisingly no alarms sound. _"Its like he's expecting me"_ Danny thinks to himself. "So I better let him no I'm here." "PPPLLLAAASSSIIIMMMUUUSSS!" he yells down the hall. Laughing is heard. Danny runs down the hall following the voices. He opens the first door he sees and the door opens up to a dining room laced with rose pedals and green and gold candle sticks already lit. But the most romantic and astonishing thing were lying on the couch in the middle of the room. It appears to be too lovers in the middle of a passionate kiss. On further inspection the man is a young man early 30 to late 40s already with gray hair undoubtedly the rich and famous Vlad Masters. The women is a brunette with hazel eyes approaching her mid thirties and looks directly like no it couldn't be but it is "MOM" Danny says speechless and grossed out beyond measure. His heart feeling like he just grabbed onto an electric circuit that shocks him with over a million volts of electricity, Danny returns to normal mode. The sight of them together rekindled the flames of anger in his soul. It seems one of his worst fears had finally come true.


	4. Mother Medusa

_**

* * *

**_

_Note to readers I have had Writers block the past few days so i couldnt update I apologize but after spending a few hours watching the idiot box,eating and sleeping I thank I have shaken it off. On to the next chapter hope you enjoy it. _

_**Mother Medusa**_

Danny runs up to Vlad and punches him in the face sending over the couch and unto the floor.

"Danny" Maddie says in a parental tone "that is no way to treat your father". Danny grabs Maddie by

the arms and says "MOM I don't know what Vlad did to you but Vlad is not and will never be my

father"! "Nonsense" says Maddie. "Mom listen to me". Danny pleads "What happened to break up

you and **my real father** _Jack Fenton_. "Jack ?" She says. "I was married to that bumbling oaf."

"Mom" says Danny "that's not at all how you feel; Remember you fell two in love during college."

"College that's was where I met Jack and Vlad but everything else is just a blur" says Maddie

remembering. "But If I did it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life". "Mom" says Danny "listen to

me, you must remember me and Jazz your kids," "The way you are always there to correct Dad's

miscalculations in all of his inventions" Listen to me try to remember that you love... Oaf Danny fell over as Vlad hit him with a right hook to the ribcage. "Maddie" Vlad says soothingly "don't worry about

any of your memories its all in the past and the future…at this he grabs her hand "I mean our future

looks bright." No it's not Danny tackles Vlad like a football player and begins to bash his fists into

Vlad's face. As they rolled over and over the floor something strange happened to Maddie her hair

turned blood red and instead of arms she had tentacles and snakes for fingers. She reaches out and

grabs Danny by the arms "sssstay awwwaay frrom myyy hussssbaaandd" she slithers then she throws

Danny against the wall. Danny quickly recovers ready to fight but once again he is shocked by the

transformation of his mother. Vlad transforms into his ghost self Plasimus He floats up to the ceiling,

"What did you do to her?" Danny asks "Simple little badger" says Vlad "I exposed her to the ghost

portal and know we truly are a family with no secrets to hide." "You know important trust is in a family"

Vlad smiles smugly. "I AM NOT PART OF YOUR FAMILY, BUT I AM **_GOING GHOST_**!" Danny

screams and flies up to Vlad but gets tackled by Maddie who flew in front of him. "Well Well Well it

looks we are having our first family feud I have got to run off and get the camera. Its too bad though we

could have been a great family. But not to worry one good thing about children is that you can kill them and make

another what that looks just like them. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA! Vlad floats through the

ceiling. Leaving Mother and son locked in a battle in which neither one can afford to lose.

* * *

Small note just to make it clear Maddie ghost form name is Medusa 


End file.
